State of the Art, Inc. proposes to develop the Obesity Education Campaign (OEC) through a Phase I SBIR grant. OEC will address the growing epidemic of childhood obesity and the related risk of chronic disease in adulthood. This multi-media campaign will include four video pieces (one DVD or three videos), a print booklet and a website. The goal of OEC is to improve the diet and increase physical activity of children aged 3-9. Their parents, who, therefore, will be the target of the campaign, heavily influence the diet and activities of children in this age group. The outcome of the campaign will be the intent to initiate or the initiation of health behaviors by parents to prevent or treat childhood overweight and obesity. To achieve this goal the campaign will 1) provide information about physical activity and nutrition as related to overweight and obesity; 2) motivate family decision-makers to adopt health behaviors to prevent obesity; 3) teach behavioral skills to prevent obesity. These materials will be one of the few to target this age group. The program will be developed, produced and disseminated through a three-phase process that has been successfully utilized by State of the Art, Inc for previous projects. Phase I will include the development of content/creative plans for the videos and print pieces and a web prototype. Through qualitative evaluation the materials will be tested for feasibility, drafts will be finalized and a characteristic matrix will be completed for video subjects, in preparation for production. This Phase ensures that the materials are appropriate for the target audience and meet all of the goals outlined in this application. Phase II will include production of the materials and qualitative and quantitative evaluation to measure the impact of the campaign. Phase III will include outreach and dissemination of the materials in addition to a repurposing of the video pieces into a television broadcast for a broader audience. Outreach will include doctors offices, community based programs, state run health and physical activity programs and by additional suggestions from the board of advisors and State of the Art, Inc's community and media contacts.